


What is Hell but a state of mind?

by Ruunkur



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: What even is trying to edit things sometimes, more self indulgent crap, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Finding the ghost of the dead was not something he expected.
Kudos: 4





	What is Hell but a state of mind?

The winds howl across the abandoned monastery, snow drifting down gently.

Every step was like trudging through the past. Laughter and music swelling in places it shouldn’t.

The sounds of the training hall coming alive as the ghost wandered past, fingers trailing over the brick, worn down and hurting.

He paused when he heard footsteps, turning his head to look at the darkness. There was no one there, only more memories, more ghosts.

With a snort, he let out his breath, watching the mist coil in the air, joining the snow and obscuring his movements. If he looked behind him, he wouldn’t even be able to see the trail that he left behind.

“In five years’ time…”

The ghost of a promise made him shudder, the cold seeping into his skin despite the heavy cloak he wore.

“You have to promise to come back to me…”

The words had been hastily spoken as the pair had shared a kiss, drawing into each other like moths to the flame.

He picked his head up as he heard a howl, his hand raising to the sword resting at his hip. There were animals that surrounded the area, he knew that.

It was almost foolish of him to come out to the monastery on a whim. With a sigh, he released the hilt of his blade, turning to look at the once great cathedral.

The voices of singers drifted towards him, rising up on ghostly winds. Laughter as someone purposely messed over the lyrics and sent the music instructor -never the professor, the professor was as calm as a rock in a storm- into a fit of anger and the professor would take over, giving one of their stern looks.

There was a sob and it took the man too long to realize that the sound was coming from him.

The feelings of warmth and cold fought in his body, reminding him of what had been and what was now.

A kingdom without a king.

An alliance teetering on the brink of collapse.

An empire set on destroying the world’s fundamental knowledge.

He drew in a breath, forcing the sobs to become silent. It wouldn’t do to break here. It would only serve to remind him of what had been lost.

“No matter what, I won’t let you go.”

“You’re already lost to me.”

“Run.”

He placed a hand on his face, letting out a small grunt. It was such a stupid request. He shouldn’t have left as he had. He should have stayed, just a moment longer.

But, what could he have done? Everyone was running. She didn’t give them any reason to not run.

The man stopped, looking up at the hole in the ceiling, his eyes distant. The stars were covered, the clouds holding onto the snow for a moment. He wasn’t sure when the snow had stopped, but it was quiet.

Too quiet.

The sound of shuffling feet had him resting his hand on his sword once more, turning to look at the figure that emerged.

“Well, it seems that there are still idiots in this world.”

The man narrowed his eyes at the intruder, tilting his head. “I’ll give you one chance to turn around and leave this place.”

The bandit smiled, stepping forward and the man narrowed his eyes further. “I think not.”

The words were as much of a warning as the man was willing to give. He drew his sword in a flurry, pointing it at the man’s neck. The monastery was nothing but a tomb and adding more bones to it would be no matter.

The bandit lunged at him, the man drawing his sword and blocking. With a grunt of surprise, the bandit stepped back, eyeing the man up and down.

It had only been a few days since his last fight, but everything ached. To return to the monastery, to keep a promise that was so flimsy.

With a snort, the man stepped forward, focused on the bandit. As the bandit pressed on, he returned each blow.

As he rose his sword, he heard a clatter and something dark moved across the hall. The thing lunged at the bandit, a cloak snapping in the distance and the man hit the floor, large hands at his neck.

The sword wielder turned on the monster, wary as it looked up, eyes hidden behind the mat of blond hair. It ducked its head to the body, letting out a low growl. With a step backwards, the man holds out his sword.

In the faint light of the moon, he sees the cloak, makes out the faintest of details and he lets out a small shudder.

“Dimitri?”

Speaking the name makes the beast jerk his head up, revealing one lone eye to stare the man down. The distance between them was too great, the gulf too wide as the man took another step back.

“Boar.”

Felix let the word out with a disgusted breath, sheathing his sword and straightening his back. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“This is not hell?”

His voice is grating, gravelly. He blinks at Felix, owlishly, his one eye tracking the movements as Felix jerked his head back.

“If only it were.”

He turned away from Dimitri, heading out of the monastery. There were footsteps, though Felix did not stop and soon, they faded away.


End file.
